Never Leave Me
by ringanybells
Summary: Logan's left Neptune, but a shock to Veronica's heart leads her to follow him cross-country. LoVe. Just a warning, the first chapter has character death, but I promise there's a happy ending.
1. Opening the Envelope

[_A/N: This one starts off sad, but I promise it improves. It's also my first multi chapter. I promise to have at least the second chapter up by week's end, if not sooner.]_

She had been in the P.I. business for a long time. She was more than familiar with a client's prerogative to change their mind. How many curious wives had stared at the manilla envelope in her hand and decided they loved their husbands too much to know the truth. How many once curious people had been within inches of that long lost relative and then decided it was better not knowing? But she was Veronica Mars, and she did not turn away from information, no matter how harmful it was…

Logan had moved away at the end of their freshman year at Hearst. He'd done it the right way, had called her and asked to have a chance to talk. She'd gone. It had been months since they'd really spoken. So she'd shown up at the Grand, and what she found inside his room had stolen her breath. Suitcases, boxes, all the signs of abandonment.

_Veronica. Listen to me. I need to get out of this town. You of all people should understand that. Everyone knows me here. Every where I turn I see Lilly or my father…or us. It's too much, it's stifling. A few semesters on the east coast will do me good. Some time away from Neptune will let me heal. I'm not abandoning you. If you ever need me, EVER, even if it's just so you don't have to go the movies alone, call. I'll have my phone. And I will come home. Veronica, I love you. Even after everything that's happened between us, from that first day I saw you on the soccer field, I'm yours to command. I really hope that one day, when you're ready, you'll call me. I'll be waiting for you. I know you don't want to hear this, because you're still mad at me, but know this. If you believe nothing else that I say to you, know that wherever I am, whatever I'm doing, nothing is more important to me then you. . _

She'd wanted to argue every word, dispute every point. But she couldn't, because he was right. She did understand his need to run, because she was usually the first one to start the race. She saw just as many ghosts in Neptune as he did. She was surprised by his maturity, his ability to recognize the fact that he needed to heal. She was proud of him for it. And her heart had both broken and swelled at his declarations. She wanted so badly to say she was ready right then and there. But he was admitting his own faults, so how could she deny hers? She loved him, but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him. _Logan. I love you. I wouldn't have survived the last three years without you. What I said about not wanting you in my life anymore was a lie. But you're right, I'm not ready right now. One day, in the future, I'll come find you. I promise that much. Just please don't disappear on me. Give me that much._

He reached his hand up, cupped her cheek, pulled her close. His forehead gravitated toward hers. _It's yours. I'll never be more then a phone call away. But on the off chance you don't call, here. This is my new address. Whenever you're ready, you can find me here. I'll be waiting._ He leaned in, kissed her one last time. And left.

Veronica was surprised to hear the click of the hotel door over the breaking of her heart. The tears that welled in her eyes removed the room from her view. She collapsed on the floor. But she only gave herself a few moments to feel the pain. Then she stood, put the envelope in her bag and left the Grand.

A little over a year had passed since that day. Veronica sat on her bed, envelope in hand. It had been a long 15 months. The intense case load at the office had put her father into early retirement, recovering from a minor heart attack. Weevil had once again joined the staff at Mars Investigations, to help Veronica pick up the slack. Veronica had considered dropping out of Hearst, but her father had refused to let her. The cases she'd worked had left their mark, several of them being permanent scars. A scorned ex-wife had left a nice scar running from her right shoulder between her breasts to her left hip. The wound had been shallow, but the stitch count had been high. She'd also gotten 12 in her forehead, above her left eye, the result of nearly falling out a window. Weevil promised that it only added to her beauty, she was convinced he was lying.

Wallace had enjoyed Africa so much he'd decided to stay not only the summer but the fall semester as well. He'd come back in the spring, but had been on a plane again within an hour of his last class as a sophomore. It was her phone call that had brought him back from Africa this early, he'd planned to stay another two weeks. Now he and Weevil stood in her doorjamb. Both wore looks of concern. She imagined how she probably looked: Black dress, messed up hair, red rimmed eyes. She never was one who could cry her eyes out and still look good.

And cry her eyes out she had. The pain she'd felt this last week had been something akin to the pain she'd felt in the months after Lilly's death, something entirely familiar, but wholly different. What was it about her life that made pain come in bone crushing waves? Today she'd had to bury both her parents.

Her mother had been found in a ditch off the PCH, she'd gotten behind the wheel drunk. Veronica could only be thankful that she'd hit a tree and not another car. It sounded harsh, but her mother had abandoned her, stolen from her, betrayed her trust. Veronica had long come to grips with her disappointing mother. She mourned her mother, but she'd known that the alcohol would catch up to her eventually.

Keith's death had been a staggering blow. The cancer had hit him hard and fast. By the time the doctors saw it, the best option was to simply keep the pain at bay. He hadn't wanted weeks of chemo, weekly trips to the hospital. He'd wanted a month with his daughter, nothing more. He'd been struggling for three days just to breathe when the call came in about Lianne. He'd shook his head once, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. _Guess that's my cue then. I'm sorry honey. I love you, Veronica. Whatever happens now, I want you to be happy. _

That night they'd all gathered in the kitchen when they thought she was asleep, Wallace, Weevil, Mac, Parker, Piz, even Dick. She listened in, knowing it was childish but being unable to stop herself. When she was finally able to focus, they were already in the middle of their discussion.

_Alright, Dick, where is he?_ Mac's voice was easy enough to identify.

_He was in New York, where else? The only place a guy like him could find a distraction. _Dick's response caused her brow to crease. East Coast, she couldn't quite recall why that was so important.

Weevil's slightly defeated voice came next, _Well I think you'd better call him. I hate to say it, but she needs him more then us right now._

Wallace's voice was as thick with tears and pain as hers had been last time she heard it. _Weev's right Dick, we need to call him._

But it was Parker who spoke up now, _There's a slight problem._

_What? He can't be bothered? He's too busy? He's just a jackass, she doesn't need him. _Piz's anger was nothing new. Ever since Veronica pulled the plug on their relationship, his hostility toward Logan had been commonplace. They all knew that's why she'd told him it would never work.

_It's not that simple Piz. He was in New York. Trina called him last week. She needed him. He flew to Europe on Sunday night to be with her. He won't be back till Sunday and I don't have her number. _Dick said the words apologetically, like it was his fault. Veronica didn't blame him though.

_Damn. We could find him. With the equipment at the office, it wouldn't take too long. _Weevil's P.I. instincts had been born with a vengeance. Veronica was proud of how far he'd come.

_But will he come? _The doubt in Mac's voice burned Veronica. She still didn't get what Logan meant to Veronica, and vise a versa.

_Of course. _Dick, conviction.

_Why wouldn't he? _Parker, just a hint of jealousy.

_He loves her. _Weevil, trust, hope.

_Probably not _. Piz, apathetic.

A beat. _He always does. _Wallace belief, a hint of sadness.

Weevil's chair scraped the floor as he stood, _I'll go find him._

Veronica was out of her bed and in the other room before she could think. _No. Leave Logan out of this. I have to do _this_ without him. _

They'd all fought with her on that, even Piz. Her denial only convinced them all more that she needed Logan. The argument waged for hours. Slowly they all gave in to her. When it was over she sat on the couch, Wallace at her side, Weevil in front of her, the others gone for the night. _You wanna know why, don't you? _She knew they did, she'd managed to convince the others with half truths. These two however would require the truth. They both nodded.

_When he left, he told me he'd wait for the day I was ready. He swore he'd be there if I needed him. I'm not gonna lie, I would like nothing more then to curl up into his arms right now. But I can't. I won't call him_ just_ because I need him. I told him I would come find him when _I _was _ready_, but I won't be until after this. He comes home Sunday? The ceremonies will be on Saturday. I'll go to him after, alone. I won't make him abandon Trina, she's his only family. Please respect my wishes on this one. _

And they had. Grudgingly, and with much protesting, but in the end they listened. She had stood in the bright sun over the two graves alone, for hours. She stood there till it was only her friends left with her. They went back to her apartment. Piz was the first to leave, unable to comfort Veronica the way he wanted, unwilling to watch her in pain. Mac, Parker and Dick left together; all promising to be back in the morning. They'd slept about as much as she had in the last week, all of them staying up with her, helping her plan the details for the ceremonies.

So she sat on her bed. The two men who had become her brothers keeping watch over her as she struggled with her decision. _I've never had this much trouble opening an envelope before. God, it's so stupid. _

_C'mon V. The love of your life is in that envelope. Stop being so damn stubborn about this. _There was no anger or malice in his voice. Weevil had earned the right to speak to her this way. He was her partner, and he only wanted what was best for her. And he was right. Since her father's heart attack, she'd known what she wanted. To have Logan hold her again, to be in his arms. She'd put it off though. She'd finally forgiven him for sleeping with Madison. But she couldn't forgive herself for the stupid mistakes she'd made in their last few months as a couple: refusing to back off the rape case, constantly blaming him, never having faith in him. When she looked back at their relationship, she was amazed he'd stayed with her. She had treated him horribly almost the whole time they'd been together. She'd always been waiting for the storm, for him to screw up, to cheat, to leave. She was always looking for a reason to be the one to walk away first. And she'd so rarely told him the words he needed, the _I love you_'s and _I trust you_'s that would have meant the world to him.

She had stayed away while she worked through her own issues. She'd had to get over her fear of putting her heart in his hands. By telling Weevil and Wallace everything that had happened, from the time Lilly died, Shelley's party, up through the night on the roof of The Grand, to the conversation she'd had with Logan the day he left, she'd learned trust. Now when she thought of Logan, there was only love. No guilt over dating Lilly's boyfriend, no regret over how she'd acted, No pain over fights they'd had, she'd dealt with it all. Now she was ready to see Logan. And if he had changed his mind, no longer wanted her, she believed she would be able to let him go.

She slid her finger under the envelope flap, opening it. She removed the paper and read the address. She couldn't keep in the small chuckle. Wallace questioned her reaction, so she read the name of his house aloud. _Marshmallow Promises. I hope that's not the building's real name. Not very manly._ She stood up, grabbed her small duffle bag and walked to her door she gave each of her friends a hug._ I'll be home Tuesday, with or without Logan._ She hoped they couldn't read how badly she wanted it to be the former.


	2. Knocking on the Door

How many doors had she stood outside of? Hundreds over the course of her work as a P.I. Sometimes she'd stood there alone, sometimes accompanied by a client, and occasionally with a friend. She'd watched people shake with nerves, barely leash anger, and struggle to hold in tears. Before today, she'd always thought it was ridiculous. How hard could it be to knock on a door? Especially when what you sought was on the other side. The answers you'd been searching for, the person you blamed for all your problems, the long lost other half that you'd crossed the country to find, all you had to do was knock. And yet so many people had stood in this same position and hesitated. But she was Veronica Mars, and she didn't back down from a challenge, no matter what was at stake…

The plane ride had been one of those long torturous ones that never end. The events of the last week had plagued her mind, keeping sleep at bay. She wished she'd been able to get even a few minutes, but she hadn't hit a rem cycle since the call had come in about her mother. Who would have thought that burying a parent could be so detrimental to your mental health? She didn't want to see Logan looking like this, when she barely had the mental facilities to string together a sentence. So instead of heading for the upper east side of the city, she instead directed the cabby toward the nearest hotel, by way of a drug store.

While she didn't condone drug use, she'd discovered several years ago just how useful NyQuil could be. It had come in especially handy following Lilly's death. The long nights where she sat on the phone with Logan, before her father had accused Jake Kane and the 09ers had ostracized her, each of them just listening to the other breath, reassurance that neither was alone. It had been Logan's suggestion to try the over the counter meds, and Veronica had been so tired of everything that she'd agreed. And it had worked. She'd also been grateful for it following Shelley Pomroy's party, when she couldn't close her eyes without seeing a million and one different things that could have happened. She arrived at the hotel, checked in, and went upstairs, where she promptly fell asleep with the aid of a little green liquid.

She awoke the next morning to a balmy New York day. As far as Dick had known, Logan's plane was due to arrive in a little after four. He'd promised to call when Logan contacted him, which was supposed to be upon his arrival back at his place. So Veronica had a few hours to prepare herself before seeing Logan again. The first item on her list was a nice, long, hot shower. She allowed the water to wash away the last of her sleepiness.

Water was a comfort for her. The shower could wash away her unwanted emotions, the sea could soothe her restless mind, and the rain could disguise any tears she shed. Since she was several hours from the ocean and the sky did not look very obliging in the rain department, she'd settle for the shower. The cascading water took with it the pain of a week's worth of tears and grime. Everything that she'd carried with her from the moment she'd answered the phone call from the CA highway patrolman, all the pain of having to identify her mother's corpse, the anger at not having had a chance to reconcile that relationship. The steam lifted the sadness that had seeped into her skin as she held her father's hand during his last few moments and it took with it the smell of death she'd carried since she'd first stepped foot into the funeral parlor. She hadn't had the luxury of privacy or an unending supply of hot water back in Neptune, but here in New York, so close to what she hoped was a fresh start, she could finally begin to let her mind relax.

It was almost unfair that she had to do this. The day before she'd received news of her mother, she'd had herself half convinced that she could call Logan. She'd come to grips to all the pain of her past, released all of the anger she'd been holding, and forgiven herself for the monumental screw ups she'd made. But once she'd heard her mother had passed, she'd known her trip would have to wait. Everyone had called her crazy, begged her to let them call Logan. But what good would that have done? She had to prove to herself that she could stand alone, before she let herself lean on him. She'd spent too long relying on her father to fix her mistakes, Wallace to do her favors and Logan to be her punching bag. Losing both her parents gave her a reason to stand alone, even if Wallace and Weevil had been right beside her the whole time.

Now when she looked in Logan's eyes, she could tell him, honestly, that she was ready to be his: body, heart and soul. It wouldn't be because she couldn't stand on her own, it would be because she wanted to be with him. She just hoped that he still wanted the same thing. Because, despite what she'd told Wallace and Weevil about being fine if he didn't want her, she was fairly certain his rejection would break what was left of her heart.

She climbed out of the shower, wiped a hand across the foggy mirror. She was not the same Veronica from high school, nor the same Veronica from when she and Logan had last seen each other. She'd matured enough to realize that not every answer was worth finding. She'd come to realize that sometimes a little faith in someone you loved went further then you could possibly imagine. She's learned that actions come with consequences, and you can't always escape them. The scars on her heart from before Logan left were still there, but they had healed. And the physical scars she'd gained since he left would be just as noticeable to him as the new ones her heart now carried from her parents. And as she stared at the mirror, she couldn't help the doubt that flashed through her own mind, _Why in the world would Logan pick me? _She spoke the question aloud, without realizing it. But then she reminded herself of the day he had left. The look in his eyes as he had told her he loved her and that he'd always be hers. The feel of his lips as he had kissed her goodbye. And she remembered just how similar she and Logan were.

And now they had one more thing in common, they were both parentless, practically without family. She was hoping they'd be able to start their own together. She stopped that train of thought, no use counting chickens that hadn't hatched. Because any future she planned would just make it twice as hard if he turned her down. She looked at the clock. It was a little after one. She decided coffee and a trip to the park would be a good way to spend the next few hours, maybe she'd hit the Met while she was out and about, too.

Veronica spent the day just touring New York on foot. She visited places she and her father had seen the summer after she'd graduated. New York only held good memories for her, she'd had a marvelous time on her only trip here before. Where Neptune had at least two painful memories for each happy one, she could only think fondly of the things she remembered here. Happy thoughts like these, after a week of mourning her father at home, allowed her to keep up the semi-good mood she'd had since her shower. Then she heard the church bells ring the hour.

As the fourth chime resounded, she couldn't believe the sense of calm that washed over her. She should have been nervous; terrified that Logan would laugh at her and close the door in her face. Instead she felt excited at the thought of seeing him. Since he'd left Neptune, she'd felt like a part of herself had been missing, much like she had after Lilly died. Only the hole Lilly left had had jagged edges, made worse because of all the extra pain that came with it, polluted by her mother leaving, the effects of the investigation, and her own rape. Logan's hole was clean, one that could be filled easily once she was in his presence again. When Logan was around, she had no problem knowing who she herself was, and where she stood. Maybe it was because Logan knew her so well, or maybe because he could read her better than anyone else, or perhaps just because he loved her for who she was, flaws and all.

Her phone went off. She checked the screen, smiled at Dick's name on her phone, something she still found weird at times. He'd found his way into her life after Logan had left, because he'd needed someone who understood what it meant to be a broken child of Neptune. She hadn't been excited at the prospect of having him around all the time, but then she'd seen him with Mac. He was different with her, not the ass he'd always acted in high school. He seemed genuinely interested in making her see that he was sorry for his faults and the pain they had caused her. And it helped that he and Parker had been seeing each other, casually. They'd made a mutual decision to end it after about five months and Parker had wasted no time setting her new ex- up with her room mate. The two former enemies had been so busy denying they worked that they'd ended up working together to convince everyone else how wrong they were for each other. In the end, Parker had been nice enough to only say I told you so to Veronica in private.

She opened her phone, _Hey Dick. What's the haps?_ She tried to sound as light as possible, but she couldn't keep just a hint of the anticipation she felt out of her voice.

_You're in luck, V. I just got a call from a certain friend of mine. Airline overbooked his flight, so they called him this morning and offered him an earlier one. He landed an hour ago. He's already back at his place. _Despite the problems that Dick and Veronica had had back in high school, he got what Logan saw in her. And he was a big enough man to admit that he'd never seen Logan as happy as he was when he was with Veronica. Once Veronica had set aside her problems with Dick, and he his prejudices against her, the two had become, if not friends, then at least civil acquaintances. They could make it entire afternoons without insulting each other, though it rarely happened.

_You talked to him? How did he sound? _Veronica was being childish, she was starting to think she should have asked Weevil to come with her, just to push her. It's not that she didn't want to see Logan, because more then almost anything, she did. But it was a big step to throw yourself at the mercy of someone, even if you loved them with your whole heart, _especially_ if you loved them with your whole heart.

_He sounded like he wants to see you_ Dick didn't tell her that he'd sounded that way every time they'd talked to each other since the day he left.

He also didn't mention that Logan had asked about her, just like he had every time they'd talked since the day he'd left. It wasn't an in depth _what's going on in Veronica's life_ kind of question. It was simply the last thing he asked before they ended a conversation. _How's Mac? How's the surf? How is she? _or _I went to see that new show on Broadway, the Monty Python one. I'll have to take you if it's still playing when you visit. You planning on coming anytime soon? Yea yea. Is she doing alright? _It was never awkward and Dick never once had to ask who he meant. It was just part of their routine. Logan didn't want details so much as the reassurance that Veronica was still alive and ok.

When that crazy woman with the knife had put Veronica in the hospital, Dick had nearly slipped up. He and Logan had just ended a conversation about the script Logan had received from his mother's old agent. Dick had thought for a second Logan wouldn't ask and he'd be off the hook. But the question had come, as it always did. _How's Mars? _Dick had hesitated a second too long before he'd responded _(Silence) She's fine, man. Just like she is every time you ask that question. Don't you think I'd tell you if something was wrong?_ Logan had caught on immediately, alerted by either the slight pause or by the forced joviality in Dick's tone. _What happened, Dick? _Dick had debated lying, but in the end had just simplified the story. _You know how Ronnie is. She got a little to enthusiastic about a case, rushed in head long, without waiting for Weevil. She's fine. Just a little scraped up. Don't worry, we're taking care of her. Wallace spent a good hour screaming at her, so did her dad. The chick she fought with is in custody, I'm pretty sure Ronnie broke her nose. _Logan had released a long sigh into the phone. _But she's ok?_ Dick had reassured him again. And he'd made sure to not make the same mistake again. When Veronica was in the hospital after fighting off the guys trying to rob the convenience store, a fight Weevil had been with her for, and she'd received the killer scar over her left eye, he'd been right on time when Logan had asked after her. He knew how hard it must have been for Logan to worry about Veronica long distance, not being able to make sure she was safe himself. And he had not mentioned word one about Keith's cancer to Logan, at Veronica's request.

Logan had told Dick how hard it was to be away from her, how desperately he'd just wanted to come home. But Dick had helped him stay strong, knowing how important it was for the two of them to have a chance to grow into themselves before rushing back into their relationship.

Dick had come to realize exactly how much Veronica and Logan meant to each other. And if he hadn't seen it before, watching Veronica this last week would have been enough to convince him. Keith had died around 2 AM. Veronica had not allowed anyone in her room but Wallace. No one had felt hurt; in fact they were surprised when they'd been allowed in the apartment. But they all knew how private Veronica was, she would not want all of her friends seeing her break. But they had heard her. She had cried into Wallace's shoulder for hours, begging him to bring Keith back. Then when the tears had subsided a little, she had told him about the night on the roof of the Grand, or more accurately, after the events of the roof. When Logan had brought her back here and held her as she cried. How he had been this amazing rock for her, and how much she wished she had him right then. She had asked Wallace just once to call him, and he had reached for the phone. But she had stopped him before he dialed. _It's too late; we'll call in the morning. _But the morning had brought paperwork and decisions over flowers and tombstones and caskets, so the call hadn't been made. Then that night she'd overheard them all talking in the kitchen and it was decided Logan wouldn't be called.

_Shut up. I'll see you in a couple days. Oh and Dick? Thank you._ They exchanged good-byes and disconnected. She stepped toward the road and flagged down a cab, now in a hurry to get back to the hotel. She entered her room and went to the closet, reaching for the outfit she'd packed for her reunion with Logan. Normally, she wasn't vain enough to think an outfit mattered, but she'd been wearing dark colors for a week. Even the gray skirt she had on now made her feel slightly depressed. But tonight? Tonight she didn't want to feel depressed; she wanted the happiness her father had wished her.

The dress she had chosen was still dark, black on top but fading to a beautiful shade of green where it ended at her thighs. She had worn it to her last birthday dinner with her dad, the dress had been his early present to her (he confessed he'd let Alicia pick it out for him). She absolutely loved it. She looked in the mirror one last time. For the first time in a week her eyes weren't red from crying and the circles underneath had almost completely disappeared. She looked almost like her old self. She styled her bangs so they'd lie across the left side of her face, her vain attempt to cover the scar over her eye. When she was finished, she grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door, now eager to be on her way.

Again she flagged down a cab. She got in and gave Logan's address to the driver. His house was on the other side of town, so she had a few minutes to prepare. Seeing Logan again after all this time would be wonderful. But she wasn't stupid enough to think she'd become immune to him in the months he'd been gone. Back in high school, and even on occasion during their time at Hearst, he'd been able to clear her head and still her tongue with a single look. She was sure he hadn't lost that power, but add to that the separation of the last 15 months? She'd be lucky if she could remember her name in front of him.

The cabby pulled up in front of a modest town house. It was two stories high, but extremely quaint. The kind of house you pictured growing old in, all it needed was a white picket fence to be the American dream. She paid the cab driver and walked up the walk to the front door of the house. She hadn't pictured Logan in a place like this, but it was perfect. Not the extravagance he'd had growing up but it had the permanence that the Grand had lacked. This place would have been exactly what Logan needed to leave the past behind.

She took a deep breath and took the last step. She stood before his front door, a two-inch barrier that separated her from the love of her life. She took the last step forward and raised her hand. She let it hang there for a second. Fifteen months separated her and Logan but almost a decade had brought them here. There was a lot of water under the bridge of their relationship. Any other couple might have just given up. But she was not just any girl, and Logan Echolls was not just another boy. And with that thought she brought her hand down hard on the door three times, then stood back, awaiting whatever stood on the other side of the door.

* * *

A/N: For dress, see Bell at the Baby Mama premiere


	3. Comparing Scars

As a P.I., scars are very important. When you're looking for someone, they'll help you narrow the field down. A person can always dye their hair, but it's a little harder to hide a missing finger or a disfiguring burn. What's more, scars also help a P.I. keep a personal account of lessons learned. A slash across the palm reminds you never to take on a bitter ex-wife with a knife weaponless. Veronica had the physical scars, they helped her remember why she might need back-up or why you never let someone else use your taser against you. But aside from the physical ones, her heart was full of the emotional kind, the semi-healed ones that taught you to never grow too attached because people left, or the mended variety that reminded you why the guy on the other side of the table was the one. They still hurt to examine, and the new ones she'd acquired were still forming, not quite scar tissue so much as festering wounds with the promise of permanence. Pulling the band-aid off would be painful. But she was Veronica Mars, and she wasn't afraid of a little pain, no matter how close to the heart it was…

She found herself sitting in beautiful room alone. Two of the walls were lined in bookshelves, a third opened into the dining room and the last toward the foyer where she'd entered. The door had been answered by a woman in her early fifties, whom Veronica assumed was either a maid or cook. The woman hadn't even asked her name. She'd looked Veronica up and down, burst into a great big smile, and then led Veronica into this room, promising to return with Logan and some tea in a few minutes.

While she waited, Veronica walked around the room. Upon approaching the bookshelves, she understood the woman's lack of questions. There were about two dozen picture frames at various places on the shelves. A few of them contained pictures of Logan and his mother, there were also some that contained Trina, Dick, and various 09er guys Logan had hung out with. But the majority of the frames held her and Logan. Several of these were of the Fab four, shots from Homecoming, or parties they'd attended. But as she looked over the photos, she saw all of her favorite photos of the two of them. One from the soccer field the day they'd met; one of Logan kissing Veronica's cheek on her sixteenth birthday, taken by Lilly after her parents had gone to bed; a candid from AlternaProm, and a half dozen or so others from their time together. As she continued her way down the line of photos, she came upon one that she herself had taken.

It had been Orientation Day at Hearst. Her father had driven her and Wallace, Logan had met them on campus. She'd had the camera in her hand taking candids of the campus, when she'd turned around to see her three favorite guys laughing, Keith's hand on Logan's shoulder. She'd snapped the photo without thinking. It was one of her all time favorite pictures. Of course, at the time she didn't know that they were laughing over Wallace's bet that she'd meet the dean within a month of school, which Logan had contested by claiming that she'd have to miss the first three weeks for it to take that long. Veronica tried to stop the tears that began to fill her eyes at the thought of her father.

"Veronica Mars. It's about time you showed up." Veronica's back stiffened at the sound of Logan's voice. She quickly brought her hand to her face, hoping to erase any evidence of the single tear that she'd let fall. Then she took a deep breath and turned around.

There he stood in all his Logan perfection. His hair was a little longer then the last time she'd seen him, his skin a little tanner, probably from Europe. He wore a dark green polo over loose brown cargo pants, both of which brought out his best features. As her eyes checked him out, his did the same, only they barely made it past her face.

"What's wrong?" His voice held a hint of sadness, like he was afraid of whatever she was going to say. They stood separated by the room, just looking at each other.

Veronica shook her head, "It's not important right now, I'll explain later." And with that she crossed the room, only to be met halfway by Logan. He looked her once in the eye then pulled her close. Veronica reveled in the hug for a moment, rememorizing the feel of Logan's body against her own. Then she pulled back the slightest bit and looked up into his face. He returned her gaze as he leaned down. When his lips finally connected with hers, Veronica felt whole and sane for the first time in a long while. Her arms went up and around his neck, pulling tight to deepen the kiss. She was considering wrapping her legs around his waist when he pulled back ever so slightly.

She took the hint. He wanted this to stay PG-13, either because he wanted to talk to her before anything happened or because they weren't alone in the house. Veronica honestly didn't care. She was just so happy to be in his arms once again. Had oxygen not become a problem, she would have stayed melded with him all night.

They broke apart slowly, assuming their favorite pose: his hands on her waist, hers on his upper arms, their foreheads touching. "You have no idea how much I missed that," she breathed the words out quietly, allowing their breath to mingle.

He let out a low chuckle. "I can imagine." His hand moved from her waist up to her cheek, to wipe the tear that was making its way down her face. "Tears of joy, I hope."

"Definitely, the first in a long time." She leaned forward again, capturing his lips in a chaste, sweet kiss. This time when they separated, their heads came apart as well, though he still had his hands on her waist. Veronica didn't want him to ever remove them. "You look good, Logan. I didn't think it was possible for you to improve in that department, yet here you stand."

Logan again gave Veronica the once over. "I'm the only one who gets to complain here. It's not fair you getting to look so damn hot. I've been trying to convince myself you gained thirty pounds so I could keep out of Neptune. But no, you're still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." His hand moved up to brush her bangs out of her face, so he could admire it. As her hair moved, his eyes found the thin white scar, his thumb traced over it. "What happened here?"

"It's a long story." She didn't want to talk scars with him, at least not first thing "I'll tell you sometime."

"You bet you will. Tell you what; I know a great Italian place in the city. Let's grab dinner and trade war stories. I have a feeling we've both missed out on a lot."

She smiled; he still knew the best way to her heart. "Sounds like a plan." He leaned in and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Make yourself comfortable. Since you look drop dead gorgeous, I have to go primp. It's been awhile since I've had to try; it might take a few minutes." He led her into the living room and sat her on the couch, handing her the remote. "I'll be down in just a few minutes," He told her, then when she opened her mouth he placed a finger over it, "And I'll give you the tour after we eat."

She smiled under his finger and made a display of closing her mouth. "I'll wait here."

Logan disappeared up the stairs and Veronica passed the time watching reruns. As promised, He was back down in no time, looking killer in a black dress shirt with a green tie that complimented her own dress perfectly. Instead of looking like two friends who were meeting for the first time in months, they looked like a couple in love celebrating an anniversary. And in a way they were, the love was still there, she could see it in his eyes as much as she knew it shone in her own. And this was an anniversary of sorts, she and Logan were together again.

Logan approached her spot on the sofa, held out his hand, and helped her up. He turned to lead her to the door but she put her hand on his arm to stop him a minute. She pulled him toward her. "Logan," the simple sound of his name held a million different thoughts, voiced a thousand different inflections. "Before we go and do this song and dance, I need you to know something. A lot has happened since you left Neptune. I know Dick has told you some of it, but I know you haven't gotten all the news. I'm going to tell you, I swear. But the most important thing is this, I love you. I'm here because I am ready, finally. I know it took a long time, and I understand if you don't want to do this again. But there were things that had to be taken care of before I could knock on that door. I swear, I tried to get here as fast as I could, but sometimes life gets in the way." She finished, finally raising her eyes to meet his.

His eyes held a smile. "Are you finished?" The smile spread to his lips. "When I left Neptune, when I told you I'd be waiting, there was no shelf life. I knew then that you were all there'd ever be for me. And I could wait. I don't care what's happened; nothing will change how I feel about you. Like I said then, I'm yours to command." He had pulled her close as he explained this to her, reveling in being close to her again after so long.

Veronica matched his smile. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Now, let's eat. I'm starving." She allowed him to lead her to the car, hands locked. They rode in silence, hands clasped on the center console. Logan would sneak peaks at the passenger seat whenever the car stopped, taking time to rememorize her smile, her eyes, her profile. He drank in her scent and the feel of her skin on his. Veronica was restless, eyes moving from side window to windshield, to Logan's face to their hands and back to the window. She was beyond happy to be here, in this car with him, but she was dreading the conversation to come. She wasn't worried about Logan's reaction or what he may say, but she feared telling the stories, reliving the pain of the last few weeks. They arrived at the restaurant, which turned out to be slightly more upscale then Logan had initially let on, and both got out of the car, Logan tossing the keys to the valet.

"What would you have done if I'd shown up in sweats?" Veronica quizzed Logan.

"This. I found this place the week after I got here. After one meal, I knew that the first meal we had when you finally got here, would be at this place." Veronica was touched by the conviction in Logan's voice.

"How did you know I would come, Logan? Everything in our past says I'm unpredictable and terrified of commitment. How could you possibly have faith that I'd ever trust myself to come?"

"Because I knew." Veronica's scoff caused him to continue his explanation. "I was unsure at first, that day at the Grand. But I'd reached a point in Neptune, it was either get out or be smothered by the past. But when I said goodbye to you, I knew a part of me would be staying. If you didn't come for me, I'd be back eventually. And then you asked me not to disappear. You might not have realized it but I did. That one simple request was my promise of a future. It might have taken you two decades and three failed marriages, but eventually you'd find me, even if only out of curiosity. That was all I needed, because the truth is, you and I are linked, we'll never be able to completely sever ties from each other. And getting you to admit you loved me, that just meant when it happened, it'd be for good." They were seated now, at a private table. The host had greeted Logan by name when he'd arrived, shocked to see him with a companion. Logan had requested a table and they'd been led to on of the remote tables on the upper balcony. They were the only ones up here.

Veronica could feel the tears that had welled in her eyes. Logan was amazing, he'd always had such faith in them, even when she'd given no reason for him to believe. She didn't know how to respond to his intensity, so she chuckled, "You're such a girl," and let her eyes tell Logan how much his faith meant to her.

"Yea, well one of us has to be," was his witty response. "It's nice to be back in familiar territory. I spilled first, now it's your turn." In their first summer together, they'd created a kind of game to build trust, sharing their secrets one at a time. It allowed for what Veronica had referred to as mutually assured destruction. After they'd gotten back together the summer before college, they'd begun playing again. The game had become much lighter, considering they already knew each other's deepest secrets, they'd instead started trading ambitions and hopes. No matter when the game was played though, it was an understood rule that Logan opened. Veronica hadn't had to ask him to be first ever, he'd just known, instinctively, that she needed to have the upper hand. "I want to know about that scar." He punctuated his request with a gesture toward her eyebrow.

"You haven't seen my in a year and a half, and that's the story you want to hear?" Veronica laughed. It was probably the best story to open with. The others she had would only upset him and ruin dinner. But she'd tell him, probably every last one over this meal.

Before she could start her story though, the waitress approached. "Good Evening, Mr. Echolls, it's great to see you again. I'm guessing this is the illustrious Mars I've heard so much about?"

"Yes, Maria, as a matter of fact it is. Veronica Mars meet Maria Tuscony. Maria has been my waitress since that first time I came here fifteen months ago. After my seventh or eighth time eating here, alone, she felt bad and offered to have coffee with me."

Maria interrupted him. "It was kind of sad really. The poor guy came in here 2 times a week, sat alone, ate alone, like he was waiting for someone. He looked pathetic. So I sat down, and he told me about you. The love of his life, who I'd get to meet one day. I thought he was making it up for awhile. When I asked him why he came in alone and always ordered something different, he told me he needed to know what it all tasted like so that he could impress you."

"I know you Ronnie, this way, I'll be able to help you choose."

Veronica laughed. "Oh Logan, what am I going to do with you? You didn't have to eat alone."

"There was no one else I wanted to eat with."

"Such a girl." She shook her head. Then she met Maria's eyes, "Thank you for keeping him company. I hate to think he was being creepy pathetic guy for over a year when I was having a life."

"It was my pleasure. He's actually kind of funny. Can I get you guys some wine tonight?"

"Do you have that bottle I asked you about?"

"Yup, I've had it on reserve. I'll bring it out for you two." Maria walked away.

"You ate alone Logan? You didn't have to do that."

"I told you, this is supposed to be our place. How could I bring anyone else? But enough subject changing. Out with the story."

Veronica sighed. She would tell him this story and others. They'd be here at this table until the restaurant kicked them out. They had a lot of ground to cover and most of it was rocky terrain. It would be hard to relate the stories, each of them having been emotionally charged events. But she'd learned many summers ago that sharing the facts was easier when you were sharing them with someone you trusted not only with your life but with your heart. This wasn't really jumping off the cliff and hoping to land on her feet, this was merely stepping from the shaky ground of solitude back onto the flat terrain that smelled of home to her. _Okay, here goes._


	4. Reliving the Stories

[_A/N Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up. I have the final chapter written and it will be up some time this weekend. Enjoy]_

She was an investigator. It was her job to have the information, and to share it with the people who asked for it, who needed it. More often than not the information she held would cause pain, but every now and then she'd have a cheerful piece to share. It had always been easy to reveal other people's stories. But sitting here asked to reveal her own, even to the man she loved, she still felt a sliver of fear, a small wave of discomfort. Sure, she trusted Logan whole-heartedly, but she knew better then anyone just what information could do to your perception. But she was Veronica Mars, and she didn't take the easy way out, no matter how hard the story was to tell…

They were both eating their salads, enjoying the wine Logan had requested. It was a bottle of 1958 chardonnay. That wasn't a particularly great year for wine or anything, but it did hold significance for the couple. The first time the Fab Four had gotten buzzed had been off this wine. Lilly had just turned fifteen and was determined that she was grown up enough to drink. She wasn't going to do it alone though, so she convinced her fourteen year old friends to imbibe the bottle she'd stolen from Celeste's stores. They'd taken it to Logan's pool house; his parents were away for the night at some benefit or something. It hadn't taken long for the bottle to disappear. It had been that night that Lilly declared them friends forever, the Fab Four.

Veronica had finished telling Logan about the night she received the scar over her eye. Though she hadn't mentioned it to Logan, it had been a few months after her father retired, after Weevil had rejoined the team. She'd been hired by one of the rich socialite wives of the 09er zip to track her husband, who surprise surprise had ended up at the Camelot. Veronica had just gotten the money shot when Weevil called to check on her. He'd told her that there was a break in one of the other cases they were working on and that instead of coming all the way back to the office, he'd meet her at the convenience store on the corner and they could go from there. She'd gone in to get some coffee and grab something to eat. She heard Weevil pull up, and the bell that warned the clerk someone had entered. The next thing she'd heard was the notch of a shotgun loading. Two guys were standing in front of the counter with guns drawn. Out of the corner of her eye, she'd seen Weevil give her the heads up. He'd come in thru the door and the first guy was unconscious before the second guy had even turned his head, which was when Veronica had made her move, tackling him. Only problem was she'd overestimated the force and velocity of her lunge. The two of them had gone right through the store window. She'd gotten some shallow cuts on her arms and bruises from where she'd collided with the guy, and a piece of glass had sliced a nice cut along her eyebrow. A few hours, a police report, and twelve stitches later and she'd been fine.

Logan had taken the news relatively well, considering how he'd acted in the past when she'd gotten hurt. He'd merely reached across the table and run his fingers over the scar. He'd then told her she looked more beautiful then ever. That story had brought them to the salad course. It was Veronica's turn now.

"So spill, what did Trina need overseas?" A look of surprise crossed Logan's face. "Dick's dating one of my best friends." She decided she'd wait to reveal exactly why she knew just a little longer.

"That's right. I should have known nothing would get by you. Trina got married Thursday night." Veronica's mouth dropped open. "That's right, my sister is now a married woman. It was a small thing in France, just me and the guy's sister. They've been together since she moved there two years ago. He's been great for her, haven't seen her name in the paper since they started dating. She called me last Saturday, said he'd proposed, asked me to fly in so they could get married. It took her four days to plan the wedding. Do you know what an achievement that is for Trina? It took her 4 weeks to plan her root canal." Logan was smiling. He really liked his new brother-in-law.

As Logan had been detailing Trina's wedding, Maria had come with their entrees. Logan had ordered the chicken marsala, the only thing left on the menu that he hadn't already tried. Veronica, of course, had chosen the lasagna, which Logan had assured her was well worth it.

"Wow, that's great. I'm so happy for her. I'll have to send her a card or something." Veronica was now very glad she hadn't called Logan earlier this week. She would have hated herself if she'd called Logan away from his sister's wedding.

"It was great to see her so happy. I was beginning to think she'd never find an outlet." Logan was extremely proud of the adult Trina had grown into since he'd last seen her. He leveled his eyes back to the blonde before him, "Back to you. Any other scars since I left?" Logan knew there were bigger things he should be asking about. The last few weeks, Dick had been extremely vague on the phone. Logan hadn't caught on to what, but he knew his best friend had been hiding something. And he would only hide something that had to do with Veronica. But Logan knew better then to push, she would let him know when she was ready to talk about it.

Veronica hesitated. The small scar on her eye was one thing, it hadn't been her fault, and it was one of those wrong place and time scenarios. The one on her chest, however, was very much a result of her own stubbornness and pride. "Yea, there's one other one." She took a breath, she was pretty sure she was about to shatter the calm he'd held during the first story. "Dad had a heart attack about seven months after you left." She continued the story quickly, not giving Logan the opportunity to ask after her father. "It was just a small one, but doctor's orders put him in the office. I told him we'd be fine, that I would pick up the slack. We had to limit our cases to stuff I could handle, cheating spouses, finding things that had been lost, and no more bail jumpers. I was fine for about a month. Then I took the wrong case. I thought it was a simple money shot, had the picture inside of forty-eight hours. Only problem was when the client delivered the divorce papers to his wife, he told her she could thank us for proof of her invalidating the pre-nup. My picture meant she got no money. She lost it, started sending me threatening letters. Instead of showing my dad, or taking them to Van Lowe, I took matters into my own hands. I tracked her down, told her she deserved whatever happened for sleeping with her husband's best friend. She went all crazy, lunged at me with a knife. I dodged, got in a shot to her face. She recovered quicker then I did. If dad hadn't found the letters and tracked my phone, she would have killed me. Weevil got there just as I was falling. He knocked her out, called the ambulance." Veronica traced the scar. "Shoulder to hip, 72 stitches. Doctor said it could have killed me, if the cut had been just a little deeper." She stopped, looked Logan in the eye, hoping he would understand just how serious this next statement was. "It's not like that anymore, Logan. I haven't been on a case alone since then, Weevil or Wallace, one of them has been with me. Piz and Dick have been helping out too. When you broke up with me back at Hearst, I was too angry to see your side of the argument, and with the rape, it was just too close to home for me to walk away. But I learned my lesson, I swear." She had. Her father had been so upset, she'd been worried he might have another heart attack; Wallace too had been beyond upset. Weevil had come to see her in the hospital to yell at her, and to tell her he was coming back to work with her.

Logan tried to keep his calm. He wouldn't have expected anything less from Veronica, then to go after someone who messed with her. But knowing she'd nearly gotten herself killed over it, it terrified him. The sincerity in her eyes when she promised she wasn't like that anymore gave him some hope though. "Geez, Veronica. What would have happened if this woman had killed you? What do you think that would have done to Weevil and Wallace, to Mac or your father, to me? You're not indestructible. Sometimes I could swear you didn't care what happened to you."

"I do care, Logan. It was a mistake. It was one of the reason's you left. It was something I needed to learn on my own. And I did."

He believed her, but that didn't make it any easier to accept that she'd been hurt, or that it was her own fault. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself and to remember that she was okay, and that was what mattered. "I'm glad you learned your lesson. I just wish it hadn't taken a trip to the hospital." He reached across the table and took her hand, gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Logan, for understanding." Veronica was relieved; she'd been worried that learning about her stupidity would upset him.

"It's your turn, Ronnie, ask away." Logan could accept she'd done something stupid, he himself had done stupid things before, what mattered was that she could accept it was a mistake and at least try to not do it again.

Veronica had a million questions, wanting to know what he had been up to since he came to the Big Apple, but she knew that the best way to show Logan she had changed was to change the game. "I need to tell you something, Logan."

Logan leaned forward; this was what he'd been waiting for. Veronica was going to tell him what had been bothering her since he'd seen her for the first time looking at the pictures in his house. He was also pretty sure it would be the same thing Dick had been hiding for the last couple weeks.

Veronica tried several times to start talking, "Logan, I… Last week…about a month ago…" But thinking about what had happened last week brought tears to her eyes.

"Ronnie, what is it?" Logan got up and walked around the table to kneel at her feet. He took hold of both her hands.

"Oh God, Logan, I should have let Dick tell you. It would have been easier." That statement helped her catch her breath. "That's wrong; it wouldn't have been fair to let him do it. I should have called before. I should have done something; I should have made him get a second opinion." She had been arguing with herself, but that last sentence ended her little rant. She dissolved in tears, put her face in her hands, and sobbed.

"Who needed a second opinion? Veronica, who's sick?"

Veronica caught her breath, took a second to stop the tears. "I'm sorry, Logan, I'm acting like a child. It's been a long month."

"It's alright. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Logan was starting to get a little worried. He hadn't seen Veronica this upset since the night they'd graduated, when she'd thought Keith was dead.

She took a deep breath. "Dad went in for a checkup about a month ago. The doctor told him he had cancer, which they'd missed it before because they'd been more worried about his heart. It was already stage four. He could try chemo, but at best, it would give him an extra month. Dad didn't want that, two months in the hospital, unable to move, he wanted to spend what time he had left at home. And he did. Tuesday morning, I got a call from the CA Highway Patrol. My mom had crashed her car into a tree. She was dead by the time they got to her. When Dad heard the news, I guess it was like he was waiting for it or something. I buried them both yesterday morning." She took a deep breath, and felt a weight lift. Her heart had been waiting for this since the early hours of that horrible morning, the moment where she told the one person that mattered most to her about her newest pain. His silence brought her eyes up.

"Oh God, Veronica. I'm so sorry." He stood, pulling her into his arms. She offered no resistance, having been waiting for this for almost a week. He held her close, rocking her gently back and forth. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you call, I would have come home. I would have been there for you."

"I know you would have, Logan. And I wanted you there; you have no idea how badly. But you were at Trina's wedding."

"I would have left, she could have waited."

"That wouldn't have been fair to you, or to her. Besides I needed to do it alone." She pulled back a little, in order to meet his eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't want you to think I'd called _just_ because of what happened. I wanted you to know I called because I _wanted _to."

He leaned in closer, kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't dare think otherwise."

He held her for a minute, rocking her back and forth. "Do you want to get out of here? We could head back to my place, have coffee? Or I could take you back to your hotel, if that's what you…"

"No, I've been alone for way too long." The words were out before he'd finished the offer. Her voice turned pleading, "Please don't leave me again."

He pulled her close, "I won't. I'm not going anywhere, Ronnie."

She breathed in his scent, holding tight to the man she loved. Her and Logan had problems, they always had. She was fairly certain they always would. But she'd tried living without Logan; every day had been a struggle. She'd wanted to pick up the phone just to hear his voice so many times. But knowing that she could live without him made her positive she wanted to have him. He was her other half, the person she could trust and rely on. Everything they'd been through, all the pain they'd survived, both together and apart, had made them perfect for each other.

Veronica looked forward to the coming years. She looked forward to a life with Logan, every day a chance to make up for the time spent apart. Looking into his eyes, she knew now was the time. They'd both finally reached a place where this relationship could work. They'd overcome the problems and they'd moved past the things that had happened in high school. She leaned forward, "I love you Logan."

He smiled, thrilled to hear those words. He was ready to marry this girl, to build a life with her. "I love you, too. Let's go home, I miss that California sun."

She laughed; not at all surprised that he was ready to be back in the Sunshine State. He was probably desperate for a decent wave. "I have till Tuesday, what do you say we spend a few days alone first?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Sounds like a plan. What do you say we take dessert to go?"

They called Maria over; she was ready with both dessert and the bill. "Logan told me you were a huge tiramisu fan. And you two didn't look like you'd be sticking around much longer." They said good night and left the restaurant. The valet brought the car around and the couple got in. They drove the short way back to Logan's with their hands clasped over the center console.

They pulled into Logan's driveway and both got out of the car. Veronica began to walk toward the door but Logan pulled on her hand, stopping her. "I have one more question for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small aqua box. He opened the box and held it out, the diamond catching the light from the porch, shining.

Veronica looked from the ring in Logan's hand to the look on his face. "Logan…" She had come to the conclusion long ago that marriage was not for her. She'd told Logan that one night what seemed like a lifetime ago. He had agreed with her. A lot had changed in the time since they'd been apart.


	5. Popping the Question

A good detective is all about answers, having them, getting them, providing them. It's how they make their living. A dedicated P.I. will do whatever it takes to solve a case, and Veronica Mars was a dedicated P.I. But in her own life, many of the important questions had been so difficult to answer. She'd jumped through hoops, begged, and put her life on the line for the answers she'd acquired. Faced with this newest question, she was thinking that some queries were better left unasked. But she was Veronica Mars and she prided herself on being the one who could provide the answers…

He had known that this would probably scare her. They'd had more than one conversation about what their future could hold. But the fact that she hadn't taken off running down the driveway at the site of the ring allowed him to hope. "Just hear me out, Veronica. I know how you feel about marriage. I do. But think about it. I never thought I'd want to be married after what happened between Aaron and my mother. But I watched Trina get married, and she was so happy. Her fiancé came up to me after the wedding and told me that the 5 seconds it had taken me to walk her down the aisle were both the longest and best of his life. And all I could think is that I want that with you. I want you to be mine; I want to see you in that beautiful dress, walking down that aisle toward me."

"Is that the deal breaker then, Logan? I can have you as my husband or not at all?" Her breath hitched, and pain radiated through her heart. Logan wasn't one to give ultimatums, but the thought that he might actually make her choose frightened her.

"Don't be stupid, Veronica. I will take you in any form you'll let me. But I want you to know that this is real. This is it for me. I don't want any other girl, ever. The last fifteen months have changed me too. I haven't slept with anyone since I left Neptune." Veronica scoffed; Logan had always been a playboy thru and thru. Even when they'd been together, he'd had more girls in his phone book than guys, even if he never called them. He smiled. "It's true. There hasn't been a single girl since you. And I don't ever want there to be another one."

Veronica could hear the sincerity in his voice, see it in his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. And what's more, she felt the same way. Her hiatus from Logan had also been a hiatus from men. After Logan's departure, she'd gone to Piz and broken things off with him. He hadn't taken it well. He'd accused her of still loving Logan; she'd been unable to deny it. He had then accused her of playing him, leading him along. That claim she had denied, because she had tried with Piz, but she couldn't lie to herself and she had thought it unfair to lie to Piz. They'd been able to mend bridges after a few weeks, but things were never the same. And she had turned down every guy that had asked her out since.

"Logan, you know I feel the same. But I just don't know. Marriage seems…it never works out. Look at our parents. Your father drove your mother to a bridge; my mother stole thousands of dollars from my father. And neither Aaron nor my mom knew the meaning of being faithful."

"Veronica, look at me." He lifted her chin so as to look her in the eye. "If there was one thing you have drilled into my head, it's this: I am not my father. I could never hurt you. I could have slept with hundreds of girls in the last year and a half; I haven't so much as asked one for her number. And what's more Veronica, you are not your mother. We've both been hurt by our parents actions, but that pain has just made sure that we won't make those same mistakes."

There was such hope in Logan's eyes. For the first time since Lilly died, she tried to picture the white wedding she'd wanted all those years ago. Then, it had been in a church, her long hair had flowed over her white dress and she'd walked down the aisle on her father's arm toward Duncan. But in her mind's eye right now, that wasn't what she saw. She saw a small intimate ceremony. On her arm now was Weevil, Wallace walking in front of her, her 'maid-of-honor'. She could hear the ocean in the background and feel the sun beating down. And at the end of the aisle, in all his Adonic glory, was Logan, a huge smile on his face. The image brought a smile to her own face.

"Logan, I want that so much. I want to be yours, only yours, forever. I just, I'm afraid. I don't want to turn into one of those couples that I've made a living off of. I don't want to drive you to some cheap motel with your assistant, and I don't want to have to drown my pain at the bottom of a bottle. I don't think I could stand to turn into that. If I take this ring, that'd be it. Just you and me, against the world, till the day we die."

Logan's heart soared. He never wanted another woman in his arms or in his bed other then the one standing in front of him at this very moment. And her admittance to fear was what made him sure she was going to accept. "That's kind of the point. Besides, I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

Veronica looked into the eyes of the man who had been both friend and foe, both lover and bully over the last five years. She saw all the love she felt reflected back in them. If she was honest with herself, she could have predicted this all those years ago on the balcony of the Camelot. If she was honest, she could admit she had hoped he would ask her this very question. "Of course, I'll marry you, Echolls."

Again he leaned in and placed his lips to hers. For a minute, they forgot where they were. Veronica was just so happy to be in Logan's arms, looking forward to a lifetime of moments just like this. Logan deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Veronica's mouth. She pulled him closer, moving her arms up around Logan's neck. His arms wound around her waist removing the last space between them. Veronica fought the urge to wrap her legs around Logan's waist for only a second before she allowed her desire to be as close to him as possible to take over. She jumped up, never breaking contact with his lips. His hands traveled down her back and around her butt to support her.

He pulled back, just a millimeter, just enough to whisper against her skin, "We should take this inside. What will my neighbors think?"

She chuckled in response, her warm breath sending goose bumps down Logan's skin. "That it's about time you got some."

He chuckled in response, "You're right it is." Veronica unwound her legs and placed them back on solid ground. He handed her the ring box and swung her into his arms. He proceeded up the steps, carrying her bridal style over the threshold. He went straight for the steps and led them upstairs, toward the bedroom. He walked up to the bed and sat her on the edge. Kneeling in front of her, he took the ring box out of her hand and opened it. He took the diamond ring out and slipped it onto her finger. She held it up, allowing what light was in the room to reflect off of it. She was momentarily breathless, the ring was perfect. She pulled Logan to her by his shirt; he collapsed on top of her, falling back onto the bed. They slowly moved up so that both of their bodies were fully on the bed. Veronica's hands found their way into Logan's hair and his moved under her shirt.

The way they danced together, you'd think they'd been doing these steps every night for their whole lives. It was hard to imagine they hadn't done this in over fifteen months. They moved together perfectly. It was hard to discern where he stopped and she began. It had been too long for both of them, too many lonely nights wishing the other was in their arms. But they made up for the nights apart with the passion in their first night back together, neither got more then an hour of sleep that first night.

Monday morning dawned, Veronica and Logan wrapped around each other. Neither wanted to move, both exhausted from the night before. So they stayed that way, curled around each other. At one point Logan went downstairs to make Veronica breakfast, serving it to her in bed. They spent the day talking, Logan telling Veronica the ways he'd passed the time while in New York, Veronica catching Logan up with all the news from Neptune.

Logan called the airline and bought himself a ticket for the following day, so that he could return to Neptune with Veronica in the morning. That night they once again took their time rememorizing each other.

Having spent two days having some rather amazing sex, both Logan and Veronica spent the five hour plane trip sleeping. They landed to a beautiful California afternoon. Veronica had been away for less then three days, but in those three days she'd been able to shed much of the pain from losing her parents. When she'd flown out Saturday after the services, it seemed like a cloud had settled over her hometown. But seeing it with Logan's hand in her own brought some sunshine back to Neptune.

"Where to first? Should we check in with Weevil at the office, or do you want to see Wallace?" Logan squeezed her hand, letting her know she had support.

"There's a stop I want to make first." She directed Logan to the cemetery where both of them had laid their parents to rest. He stopped at a roadside flower stand along the way. They walked through the cemetery, hand in hand, Veronica holding four bouquets. They came upon Lynn's headstone first. Veronica hung a step back, giving Logan some space, but staying close enough to hear what was said.

Logan took one of the bouquets from Veronica and set it down. "I'm sorry it's been so long, Mom. I had some things to take care of. You'd be proud of me. I've finally found myself a nice girl to marry. It's a shame you won't be there to help her plan the wedding, it would have been quite the shindig with you at the reins."

Veronica stepped forward and placed her free hand in Logan's, giving it a squeeze. He took a second to wipe a tear off his cheek as she thanked Lynn for all her kindness. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have figured everything out sooner, maybe things would have been different. Logan and I owe all of this to you though. You were the catalyst that brought us back together. Thank you, Lynn."

They walked hand in hand down the rows, moving away from Lynn's grave. Logan could see the two newly covered patches laying side by side that must belong to Keith and Leanne. Instead of hanging back as Veronica had done, he stayed close, offering her the strength today he had been unable to give before.

Veronica leaned forward to place one bouquet on her mother's headstone. She'd said everything she'd needed to say to her. There was a time when she'd have given anything to discuss wedding plans with Leanne, but that dream had passed away long before her mother.

She then looked to Keith's stone. It had been one of the hardest things to write the few small words that immortalized her father upon that stone. In the end she'd kept it simple, _Keith Mars, beloved father and faithful protector, dedicated to justice, may he find the peace he sought. _She felt her eyes tear up as she stared upon what was left in this world of the man who had given so much to shelter her and for whom she had given up so much to defend. She handed Logan one of the two remaining bunches of flowers and stepped forward. She placed the purple roses at the base of his headstone.

"I took your advice, Daddy. You wanted me to be happy. Logan and I are going to try. I only wish that you could be there to give me away. I don't know what I would have done without your strength all these years. Your support has turned me into the person I am. The last thing in this world I want is to be standing here, but it's because of you that I have the strength to. I love you, Daddy." She kissed her index and middle fingers, leaned down and pressed them to the name engraved upon the stone.

Logan had stepped up behind her; ready to hold her if she needed it, but she seemed steady. "Don't worry, Mr. Mars, I promise I'll take care of her." He slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

The two of them wound back through the twisting plots, toward the northwest corner. They had been to this cemetery together on several occasions, but the first trip had been to lay Lilly to rest. Her sleek black stone stood before them. Just as the girl had done while alive, her grave marker stood out among the grey stones surrounding it. Below her name and the dates of her life was a framed picture of her set in the stone. Over the years, Logan and Veronica had come both separately and together to remember the girl they'd lost. Though the mementos were no longer there, they'd left them: charm bracelets, shot glasses, fabric swatches and bottles of wine. A million different memories from a million years ago swam up as the two friends stood over the grave of Neptune's Princess.

Logan handed Veronica the flowers, lilies of course, and reached in his pocket for his own gift. Both leaned forward to place them at the base, Logan's 'I Love NY' shot glass sitting in the same place he'd left over a dozen others. They stepped back together and instinctively grasped hands. Veronica spoke first, "I bet you saw this coming, didn't you?"

"Of course she did. Probably was planning ways to make it happen." This thought did not sadden either Veronica or Logan. They were both quite sure Lilly would have found their relationship quite entertaining; especially with all the drama it had taken to get them there.

"I just wish you were here to be my maid of honor. Wallace won't look nearly as hot in the red satin dresses I have in mind. He doesn't have your legs." Logan chuckled and wrapped his arm around Veronica, planting a kiss on her head.

Veronica pulled away, and began walking toward the car, giving Logan a moment with his ex. She had been to visit Lilly many times since Logan had left, sometimes accompanied with Wallace or Weevil. It had been easier to talk about everything when it seemed as though she was explaining it to Lilly too. She had a feeling Logan wanted a moment alone with Lilly, a chance he hadn't had in a long time.

"I want to thank you Lils. I have no doubt in my mind that you're the one that gave me Veronica. I don't know where I'd be if she hadn't let me in her door that night after my mom died. You once said that you'd always love me, but that we weren't the ones destined to be together. At the time, I thought it was your way of trying to justify your flings. But I get what you meant now. Even if you had lived, you never would have been the settle down kind of girl. But you knew that Ronnie was, that she and I would find a way to work things out. So thank you. I love ya Lilly."

He walked away from Lilly Kane's grave. He'd be back, so would Veronica. But just now, he could honestly say that he had finally closed the door on his romantic relationship with Lilly. Yes, a part of him would always love her, but it was the kind of love you felt for a sister that was left in him. He moved quickly to catch up with Veronica.

"What do you say we go back to your place? I could use a home cooked meal, maybe some cookies too." He smiled at her and put the car in drive. They wound through the streets of Neptune, which were both familiar and strange to him after his time away. It didn't take him long to pull up in front of her apartment complex. The two of them would have to start house hunting soon, but he could wait a few weeks to mention that.

They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the front door of Casa de Mars. Veronica opened the door and switched on the light to reveal an apartment full of familiar faces. The gang was all present and accounted for. Wallace was the first to get his arms around Veronica, Dick the first to hug Logan. But everyone got their turn as the newly arrived couple circulated through their friends. Veronica was greeted by tight hugs from Weevil and Dick, as well as Mac. Parker's hug was not as tight but still showed she was glad to have Veronica home. Piz opted out of a hug, instead holding out his fist for a brotherly bump. Logan also received his fair share of love, with tight hugs from both Mac and Parker as well as a one-armed man-hug from Wallace. Piz merely gave him a head nod, but Weevil shook his hand, which was a shock for Logan.

It was Parker who noticed the new addition to Veronica's hand, as the group was gathered around the island, eating the pretzels and chips Mac had put out. Parker quietly excused herself and walked over to the fridge. Dick had mentioned to her a few weeks ago that Logan had bought a ring, and was just waiting for Veronica to call. Parker had figured when Veronica had gone to New York that Logan wouldn't let the opportunity pass him by. She reached inside the fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne. "Dick, in the third cabinet on the right, you'll find some glasses. Let's toast the happy couple."

Dick retrieved the glasses and passed them around. Parker poured champagne in each, and raised her glass, "To Logan and Veronica. Love couldn't happen to two more deserving people. My wish for you is that from now on the only storms you have to weather are the kind that you can watch from the safety of your bedroom." The group all raised their glasses, clinking them together. Parker waited until everyone had taken a sip before opening her mouth again. "So, when's the big day?"

She had been prepared for the spray that came out of Weevil's mouth, even from Piz's. But she hadn't expected Mac, Wallace, and Dick to react that way as well. Veronica and Logan however had merely swallowed, then looked around at the assembled group, all of whom were now staring at Veronica's hand, the hand which not only held the champagne glass, but was also now sporting a 12 carat rock.

Parker smiled, "Come on, guys. You can't be that shocked. We all knew it would happen eventually. I, for one, am glad it's happening now. We haven't had a decent party in this town in months.

"Well Parker, we haven't actually discussed any of the details. It just happened. We wanted to get back here and get settled in before we started planning a party." Veronica looked around at the faces of her friends. They all seemed quite happy for her and Logan.

The group hung out for a few hours, catching up on what had been going on with Logan and filling him in on the things Veronica had not yet told him. Around seven, Piz left for work, he was still hosting down at the radio station, only now his show ran for three hours and was one of the highest rated programs on the air. Parker followed not long after, she had a date that evening and needed to get ready. Dick and Logan made plans to hit the waves at dawn, while Mac and Veronica decided to meet the following day at a more decent hour for brunch. Dick and Mac then said their goodbyes and headed for the apartment Dick had purchased after Logan's departure.

Logan excused himself as well, needing to go pick up the things he had put in storage when he left. He promised to return in a few hours, also wanting to stop and grab some food for Veronica's empty fridge. This left Veronica and her two almost brothers alone in the apartment.

"I can't believe you're going to marry that dope," Weevil's words couldn't be taken seriously with the huge grin on his face.

"What did you expect when you sent me to New York, huh?"

"I'm happy for you Veronica. Your dad would be too." Wallace put his arm around his best friend, hugging her.

"Wallace, Weevil, You guys have been amazing these last few months. Thank you so much for everything. I was wondering if you'd both be willing to do me one more favor."

Wallace agreed immediately, he'd do anything for her. Weevil, who still pretended to keep score, seemed slightly hesitant. "What's the favor?"

"Well," She turned to Wallace and took his hand, "Wallace, will you be my maid of honor?" Weevil laughed, but Wallace seemed genuinely touched.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress." Veronica laughed at that.

She then turned to Weevil, "Eli, you've come a long way since we first met. Do you remember when my dad didn't even want me tutoring you? Yet here you are, partner at Mars Investigations, faithfully entrusted with my safety." She paused to wipe a tear off her cheek. "I want you to give me away, at the wedding. Since Dad's heart attack, you've become like the son he never had. You've become like my big brother."

She had known Wallace would say yes, they were best friends; no one else could possibly stand beside her on that alter. But she was not entirely convinced that Weevil would agree, which was why she was caught completely off guard when he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I will, V. I'd be honored too." She pretended not to see the tears that had welled in the corner of his eyes.

Veronica had come along way in the years since losing Lilly. She had grown up in every way possible. That dark fall when she'd lost not only Lilly, but her friends, her mother, and her innocence, she'd feared she'd never have the life she'd dreamed of. And maybe she didn't. Back then she'd dreamed of a life with the Kanes, married to Duncan, best friends with Lilly, where she didn't have to worry about anything but what she was serving at the next party. But the life she had now was just as good, if not better then the one she used to picture. She had six people in her life whom she could count on to be there when things got difficult, and she was about to marry the love of her life. Maybe she didn't know exactly what to expect out of the years ahead, but as long as she had Logan and her friends to support her, she was pretty sure she could take anything life wanted to throw at her. Because she was Veronica Mars, and she didn't take life lying down…


End file.
